I Want to see Our Baby!
by DancingQueensStories
Summary: This is a scene that I wish was in the heart wrenching episode Shadows are Falling!


Here's another Jilliam fanfic! Enjoy! P.S. Make sure you have tissues nearby!

…

It felt like hours had gone by but it was only a few minutes; they were still holding hands, with William's head on Julia's hospital bed and she sobbing on her pillow.

"Wil…l…iam?" she says as she caresses his head and lifts it up.

He looks up at her; with his brown tear filled eyes

"I'm so…so…"

He caresses her cheek "shh, it's not your fault"

"What was it? She asks

He gave her a confused look "sorry?'

"What was it? A boy or girl?"

"I don't know"

Then there was a knock on the door, it was the doctor.

"am I interrupting?" he asked

"no, please come in doctor" said William

"thank you, ok, Mrs. Murdoch"

"it's Dr. Ogden!" Julia snapped back at him

"sorry, Dr. Ogden, I checked your file everything is ok, I just need to check how your stitches are doing…um…down there, to make sure you stop bleeding, so if your husband…"

"William stays"

"Julia…I"

"please, don't leave me William" she pleads as she grabs his hand

William nods

"ok, just don't look down there Mr. Murdoch, it might make…"

"it won't, I have seen worse things" William says to the doctor

The doctor nods and lifts Julia's legs and looks at the stitches "ok, you might feel pain, Dr. Ogden"

"this pain is nothing, I just lost my baby!"

The Doctor nodded and continues his examination; then when he finished he said "ok, Dr. Ogden the bleeding stopped for right now, but it may begin again if you're not careful. But if it starts again, come in so we can stop it"

"thank you, doctor, when can we leave?' asked William

"tonight, just rest"

"thank you" Julia said

The doctor was about to leave when Julia called out to him "doctor, wait"

The doctor turns around "yes"

"what was the baby? A boy or girl?"

The doctor just stared at her not wanting to give her the answer.

But Julia pleaded "please, tell me!"

"as far as we could tell…it appears the baby was…a girl"

Julia gasped put her hand to mouth and sobbed even more and shouted "I need to see her"

"uh, Dr. Ogden"

"please I need to see my baby girl!"

"Julia, stop we shouldn't"

"William, please I want to see our baby, our little girl. I will hate you forever if I can't see her!" she shouted and began hitting him

William finally grabbed Julia in a hold and told the doctor to bring the baby.

Julia was still sobbing and hitting him when he grabbed her face, "Julia, look at me"

She looks at him with her blue tear filled eyes, "the doctor's bringing her. We'll get to see our baby, our daughter"

It felt like ages until the doctor came back with a white blanket in his arms. Before handing the baby to Julia, he asked again "are you sure?"

Julia gave him I am going to kill you look "yes, I want to see her!"

The doctor looked at William and he nodded.

William helped Julia sit up and the doctor handed Julia the baby. Julia held onto the baby who was so small she could fit into William's hand. She showed William their baby.

"William, it's our baby, our daughter Mary"

William looked at Mary, "yes, she's beautiful."

Julia grabbed Mary's hand, which was just a numb with no fingers.

"she has your nose and hair, William" she said while caressing her tiny head with bits of brown hair strands

"yes, she's a beautiful mixture of both of us"

"yes" she said while rocking Mary

Julia continued rocking Mary in her arms for over an hour singing a lullaby until a nurse came into the room.

William saw and knew it was time; he whispered into Julia's ear, "Julia, it's time to let her go"

Julia wouldn't listen and continued singing her lullaby.

"Julia, please" William whispered again and began reaching for the baby when Julia snapped at him, "Don't You Dare!" she calmed her voice "let me take my time…please"

William looked at the nurse and told her to stay back.

Julia leaned on William's shoulder and began crying again, "it's hard to let her go"

William nodded and kissed her shoulder

Julia took a breather and kissed Mary's forehead and said "goodbye our beautiful girl, Mary. You will be in our hearts forever"

She hands the baby to William, he kisses her forehead and says a little prayer and does the sign of the cross and hands her over to the nurse. The nurse took her and began to leave when Julia began shouting "Don't Take Her Away From Me! Please Don't Take My Baby!" and tries to get out of bed. William grabs her and says "Julia calm down"

William calls out for help and 3 nurse come in; 2 to hold Julia down and 1 to give her a needle to calm down.

William asked the nurse "what is that?"

"no worries, Detective, just something to calm down your wife" the nurse says as she prepares the needle

Julia still trying to get out of the bed shouts "I Don't Need To Calm Down! I Want My Baby! Please Bring Her Back!"

"hold her down" says the nurse

The two nurses and William hold her down and the nurse sticks the needle into Julia's arm.

"Stop, Let Me Go! I Don't Need to Calm…I want…my…ba"

"Shh, Julia it's alright" William said caressing her cheek and kisses her forehead

"Our baby is in heaven; our little Mary" he said and held onto Julia's hand and began praying.

The nurses were about to leave when William asked them to save the baby's ashes for them, that they will bury her.

They nodded and said their condolences and left.

William turns back to Julia who was still mumbling "my baby, our baby"

He leans overs to her "shh, Julia, just sleep, we will bury her at our spot. Our baby, our beautiful daughter, little Mary Murdoch."

The End


End file.
